


Ciel's birthday

by OBESSESDTODDLER



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBESSESDTODDLER/pseuds/OBESSESDTODDLER
Summary: It's the lord's birthday and there is a party!!





	

The sun has just risen from over the horizon. A tall man in a raven tail suit walked into the huge room and drew the curtains open from where it covered the floor to ceiling window. The little boy who slept in the bed grumbled and turned himself from the shining light.

"It's time to wake up, young master."

"Go away, let me sleep." He grumbled and sank lower into the bed which was at least five times bigger than he was.

The butler shook his head in disbelief with a small grin at his silly master. He leaned down and gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulders.

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

The young master sighed and sat up in his bed, stretching his arm above his head while yawning. without being told the butler did his job of passing the morning papers to his master and preparing tea.

"Today we have a fresh batch of Green tea imported from Japan as a gift from Mr. Takuro himself." Sebastian explained, passing the porcelain cup carefully to his master.

Ciel nodded as he sipped the tea and flipped the papers.

"So, what do I have today?" Ciel asked after finishing his cup of tea and passed the papers back to his butler. The butler placed everything neatly on the tray and started to prepare his master for the  day ahead. He unbuttoned the nightgown and pulled it over his head.

"Oh today is a special day young master."

Ciel lifted his foot for his socks to be slid on "Huh? Why?"

The butler's lips spread to a grin "My, normally a kid your age who be screaming himself out of bed in joy on such day."

"I don't like riddles just tell me already." Ciel spat at his butler who was tying the eyepatch over his master's eye.

"Oh i'm sure you would find out soon enough. Off we go to breakfast now." 

Ciel eyed him as they made their way down the hall but didn't say anything.

"Today breakfast consists of a stack of pancakes smooth with premium butter and freshly made syrup."

Ciel's eye s light up at the mention of a sweet treat and took his seat in front of the plate of warm cakes. Without another word he started to eat.

"Where are the others?" Ciel noted that they were the only ones in the room and that the other maids were nowhere to be seen.

 "Please do not worry about them, they are doing their jobs as I requested."

Ciel was starting to question his butler but he decided that there was nothing he could do and finish the remains of his breakfast.

"Now please follow me." Sebastian instructed and started to lead his master down the hall towards the main hall.

"What the-" 

"Happy birthday Ciel!!!!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Ciel turned to his butler who was behind him, wide eyed "Sebastian what is the meaning of this?"

"Do you not like it, young master? The servants and I thought it would be a good idea to hold a party for your birthday." 

Ciel turned back and looked at the scene before him. The whole room was filled with guest of every age, he started to wonder when the invitations were sent out. It seems like even village folks were attending. Everyone he didn't have a burning hartard for was present. Agni, Soma, Paula, Elizabeth, Finny, Mey Rin, Baldo and even Tanaka (who is, like always, sipping tea)

Ciel knew he had to address his guest as a proper host. "Welcome everyone, thank you so much for being here today. I hope we can have a wonderful time together!" He finished with a big bright smile he forced so many times it was natural.

The crowd clapped and burst into conversation and soft music started to play in the background. 

"Happy birthday, Ciel!!" Elizabeth screamed in glee and jumped to give him a tight hug. Ciel tried to  make his struggling less obvious but fortunately for him she released after a short while.

"Good to see you, Elizabeth. How have you been?"

"I told you to call me 'Lizzy'." She pouted but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "I've been great. I'm so happy it's your birthday! I got the perfect present for you and I can't wait for you to see it!"

"I'm afraid you would have to give it to him later, Lady Elizabeth."  Sebastian notified with a kind smile.

"Happy birthday, young master!" The three servants wished their master happily with bright smiles. They were out of their normal attire and dressed for the occasion.

 

'Finny, Mey Rin, Baldo." He said in a stern voice which made the three stiffen up. "I heard you helped plan this party. Thank you very much." He ended off with a smile which made the three beamed. 

"We only want the best for your master!" Finny said while throwing his arms up in the arm happily.

"W-we hope you enjoy your special day, my lord!" Mey Rin wished, glee spreading throughout her whole body.

"It's not everyday you become one year older." Baldo commented lamely with a smirk obviously proud of himself.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

The time for presents have arrived. Ciel seated in his throne like chair with his butler, maid and servants behind him ready to pass the gifts.

The guests had lined up in front of him, all excited to show him what they got. 

"I hope you like it, my lord." Undertaker said with a mischievous grin as he passed a neatly wrapped box into his hands.

Ciel opened the box and looked back up at the Undertaker (sweat drop) and thanking him. The Undertaker chuckled and walked off, happy with the miniature coffin he had given.

Elizabeth was next, she wanted to be first but the Undertaker had won her in the race to the front of the line.

"Here you go Ciel!" 

Inside the pink glittery box was a very well made blue top hat with a ribbon tied to the side.

"It's lovely. Thank you, Lizzy."

Ciel took out the hat and placed it on his head.

"It's so cute!" Lizzy exclaimed and walked behind to join the rest.

Just as the next person was about to take the step forward, the ground started to shake. Everyone panicked and grabbed onto the closest thing to them. The stairs broke off and started to lower. Everyone behind Ciel, including himself, fell off and slid down into the darkness. No one could see anything and the screams echoed around them until one by one they hit the floor.

The sudden bright lights hurt their eyes however the soft ground did nothing to their bodies.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, standing up and surveying the place now that his eye adjusted to the lights.

The rest soon followed suit, dusting themselves while looking around at the unfamiliar place. They were in an open space with candy of all sort around them and a single marshmallow path in front of them.

"Everything here is candy!" Finny exclaimed, poking the bark of a nearby tree which turns out to be chocolate.

"This place is so cute!" Lizzy jumped around, looking at all the pretty pink decorations and bows everywhere.

"I'm afraid I do not know where we are, my lord." Sebastian reported officially with a bow and all.

Ciel sighed "Guess we have no choice but to follow the trail then."

With that being said the six of them started on the trail down the soft marshmallow walkway.

"Hey Ciel, what is that?" Lizzy asked pointing at a figure a short distance off.

He shrugged. As they neared they realized they were a couple of gingerbread men with a huge candy cane in their arms.

"C-chocolate men?" Mey Rin only saw brown body shapes courtesy to her blurry vision.  

"Should we talk to it?" Finny didn't know whether to be excited or scared. 

"Who goes there?" One of them spoke with a deep husky and crumbly voice.

 The six of them exchanged looks, unsure what to say.

"Well? State your business here." The other had a slightly higher voice.

"Well, we don't know how we got here but we would like to find our way back." Lizzy finally spoke up, seeing no one else was going to do it. 

The gingerbread mouth turned up into a smile "Oh you must be the Phantomhive's. Our master have requested for your presence." 

The other opened the large red door behind them "Please follow us."

The lot followed without another word. The interior was fully decorated with cream, frosting and gumdrops.

They were lead through the halls and into a large room with golden doors which was opened for them. 

The gingerbread men let them in and closed the door upon leaving. 

A giant green gummy bear sat in front of them on a throne that seemed to be made out of pancakes.

"Ah welcome welcome. Do you like my place? I find it quite lovely if I do say so myself." The gummy chuckled to himself while everyone else is pretty much unamused.

"What do you want with us, huh?" Baldo was not the best at being polite.

"Very simple, I want you to work for me." He said it with such a sugary smile that what he just said didn't seem at all mean.

"Work for you? What do you mean?" Ciel questioned.

"It means what it means. I. Want you. To. Work. For me." He said the last sentence slowly with heavy emphasis on every work.

"And what if we choose to refuse?"

The gummy leaned back in his chair and smirked "Oh you don't want to find out."

There was a pause where everyone was thinking for the best option.

"Very well. How may we serve you, sir?" Sebastian was in front down on one knee and a hand over his chest.

The rest dropped their jaws and their eyes widen at the butler's sudden actions.

"That's more I like it. For now I would like you to clean the gum drop forest. The gingerbread men will show you the way." 

Speaking of the devil, the gingerbread men reentered and they followed them out. They were forced to changed their clothes and brought to a brightly lit forest where gumdrops were hanging from every tree. The gingerbread men left them with some instructions and a whole cookie burrow filled with candy assorted cleaning supplies.

"How are we supposed to clean with syrup?" Lizzy asked, looking through the items.

"I don't think we can do much with a pretzel rod." Finny sighed.

"And why are the sponges so oddly coloured?" Mey Rin wonder, holding a gummy.

"This isn't fun a lot. I'm a cook, not a cleaner!" Baldo complained.

"Why did you do that?" Ciel whispered-screamed at his butler.

"I would think you rather not find out what would happen if we declined."

"Why? Do you know something?" 

"I know many things, my lord."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Sebastian."

"All you have to do is ask nicely you know."

Ciel sighed and looked up at him seriously. "Sebastian, this is an order. Get us out of here."

The butler got on his knee and bowed to his master "Yes, my lord."

"This is not funny, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian had his back turned, laughing to himself quite amused with himself. Sebastian had indeed got them out of there but only out of the forest, now they were in front of a gingerbread cottage.

A granny looking gingerbread opened the door and noticed the six of them on her front porch.

"Hello dears, would you like to come in for some tea?"

Seeing that they were all tired and there was no harm, they agreed and walked into the house.

"Oh my, it's not everyday that I have visitors sorry the place is in such a mess."

"Not to worry, Mrs Gingerbread. I think your home is lovely the way it is." Lizzy complimented which made the lady smile as she poured tea for everyone.

"I'm surprised at how quiet today is." The gingerbread commented while the rest, except for Sebastian, sipped on their tea. (In Baldo case he just gulped the whole thing down.)

"What makes you say that?" Mey Rin split drops of tea everywhere trying to get the cup to her  mouth.

"Why it's King Gummy's birthday after all. Normally there would be a huge party and everything. I wonder what not this year."

Ciel turned and eyed his butler who was standing in the corner. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

The butler just simply smiled back "It was quite obvious. He had a marking on the calendar behind him."

"So, that's why you didn't bring us out of this place." He sighed and placed his cup on the table, standing up.

"Where are you going, Ciel?" Lizzy asked.

"I'll be back. I know how to fix this."

With that the butler and his master headed out of the cottage.

"You sure are an irritating person, you know that?"

"I might as well have some fun before I have your soul." The butler smiled.

Ciel took a deep breath, removed the patch from his eye and looked at his butler with both eyes clearly. "Sebastian, this is an order."

Once again, the butler was on his knees with a smirk. "Yes, my lord."

The tall man in a raven tail suit ran off and did as he was told. A moment later, screams and crashing could be heard. 

"What is the meaning of this?" The King Gummy Bear had stepped out of his throne room and walked up beside the pair. 

Ciel smiled and told to the whole crowd, now joined by everyone who was at the cottage "Today is King Gummy's birthday and I wish everyone to celebrate it with him."

The bear looked like he was on the verge of tears, he walked over to Ciel "This is for me? Even though it was your party?"

Ciel nodded "Would you like to share it with me?"

The Gummy Bear nodded his head vigorously and hugged Ciel, who of course struggled.

"Well then, let's get this party started!" Baldo shouted and blasted music from the boombox he borrowed.

Everyone started to dance and chat, having a great time.

"Well done, young master." 

"Oh shut it, we could have avoided this if you just got out us the first time."

"Hmmm....but you seem to be having fun."

"Am not." 

Sebastian chuckled and handed his master a small box "Happy Birthday, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I did for one of my favourite character of all time! I hope you enjoyed it!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!


End file.
